User talk:T5309
Welcome Hi, welcome to Galaxy Online II Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Dark Reign page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Swish008 (Talk) 20:23, September 21, 2011 An interesting error indeed. The problem seems to be with that period after maint. I could rename the page but the easiest fix is to put in a redirect. This is what you generally do when you want multiple names to all go to the same page. You set up the page you want then create the other pages and have them redirect to the one with all the info. This is done with the following code as the first line on the redundant page #REDIRECT [[pagename]] ok someone seems to have fixed this while i was writing this explanation to you. 21:49, September 26, 2011 (UTC) : I don't think it matters which page has the data. Since the there is 2 ways people tend to reference the page it's best to keep both pages. It doesn't matter which has the data in it as long as one page has the data and the other redirects to it. Ill let you decided which is which. 21:56, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Post from the Server Merge Good news, Commanders! The Developers of Galaxy Online II are pleased to announce an exciting new feature – server merger! With this merger, all players can interact with their friends from other servers in GO II. This means more FRIENDS, more FUN, and definitely much more ACTION! Do you have what it takes to beat the best players from the other servers? Let's find out! In an effort to boost player interaction while restructuring the playing field, we will be merging 5 servers this week. 1. Servers S01.Ursa Major and S02.Ursa Minor will be brought down at 2:00am EDT (GMT-4), November 4th and brought back online as S01.Ursa Major. 2. Servers S03.Pegasus, S04.Canis Major and S05.Canis Minor will be brought down at 4:00am EDT (GMT-4), November 4th and brought back online as S03.Pegasus. 3. The process will last approximately 2 hours. The exact completion time will depend on the progress of the server merge. The servers will be open as soon as possible. 4. If the server merging process is completed before estimated time, the server will be open at an earlier time. 5. Please do not purchase any Mall Points for an account linked to any of these three servers involved during the merger to avoid any unnecessary losses. 6. During the period of time, the other servers will still be accessible. We apologize for any inconvenience this may cause. Should any problems occur prior to the switch, the developers of Galaxy Online II will do their best to announce them before the merger begins. Merger Rules 1. All player IDs will be changed automatically. 2. All fleets not stationed at a player's home planet will be dismissed automatically. 3. All active Resource Pack Boosters will be paused during the merger and reactivated after the switch has completed. 4. The possibility of duplicate names across servers has been considered. Character and Corps name matches from S02.Ursa Minor, S04.Canis Major, and S05.Canis Minor will be renamed with a numerical suffix. 5. All open requests to join Corps and Corps event information will be deleted. 6. All Resource Bonus Planets will be vacated and controlled by Computer Pirates. All Corps will be compensated for their losses based on the level of the Space Station within their respective RBPs. 7. All active battles will cease immediately with all remaining warships sent back to their home planets when the servers are brought down. 8. All individual League Match ranks will remain unchanged. 9. Any Lv1-9 profile that has been inactive for 14 days or more will be deleted during the merger. 10. All players' friend lists will be cleared. 11. All in-game messages will be deleted during the server merger. Please take all unclaimed items out of your mailbox before the merger. The developers of GOII will NOT be responsible for any loss caused by this. 12. It is advised to 1) withdraw any current ongoing auctions in the auction house, and 2) ensure there are no ships currently undergoing repairs in the shipyard prior to the server merger to minimize the chances of data loss during the merger process. The Galaxy Online II team will NOT take any responsibility nor compensate for losses incurred from the above methods after the merger. 13. All unclaimed Metal Resource Comsats and He3 Resource Comsats in Subsidiary Territories will be removed during the merger. 14. After the server-merge finishes, all players will receive vouchers in the new server as a gift for their patience. 15. For more info on the newly merged servers' events, click the link below: http://forum.sns.igg.com/viewtopic.php?f=24&t=19945 16. IGG reserves the rights to final interpretation of the merger, its rules, and rewards. Admin T5309, with your help on this wiki, I have promoted you to Admin. We need some more active admin on this wiki and you have shown that you are active on this site. Congrats! Swish008 06:49, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! I will definitely try my best to keep up the wiki and do everything I can to make sure that the info added is correct and appropriate, ect. Thanks! T5309 17:47, January 30, 2012 (UTC) Help If anyone needs any help with edits, templates, etc, I am starting to become a lot more active and I actually enjoy writing new templates or modifying current ones. T5309 17:07, February 23, 2012 (UTC) Hi! I was just wonderingif it is possible to do restricted insatnces 8, 9 and 10 with a blackhole design rather then using indies. And if so, any idea what design you would go with? Thanks alot! Oge. Hey, I am working at the differents fleets used by the pirates, and to illustrate the instances pages. But it would be sup if you can correct my errors (in my sentences) because I am french ! Thx ! Danieldu67 (talk) 20:32, January 3, 2013 (UTC) Danieldu67 Hey is it possible to change servers? my brother is on one server and im on another and i want to move near by him, is that possible? Tvaholic (talk) 23:37, April 22, 2013 (UTC) It is not possible to change servers. 02:47, May 2, 2013 (UTC) Hi there, I'm the guy who made the wiki page about Heaven and Rogue League (http://galaxyonlineii.wikia.com/wiki/Heaven_takeover_at_Server_02_-_Ursa_Minor) Are you the one 'managing' the wiki? if so, could you give me tips on how to improve the page? thank you! XXXECXXX (talk) 14:11, September 17, 2013 (UTC) xxxECxxx Hi, Tesla Merging ships needs more detailed infomation. I ate one letter while writting title in Jack-O-Latern article, it should be Jack-O-Lantern. If you can fix it. Kostek00 (talk) 11:57, October 24, 2013 (UTC) First Post Hey Im not really good at making tables, but just figured that I'd post that basic information there. Probably not the correct format, but at least there's something there LTBeast (talk) 02:09, November 4, 2013 (UTC)LTBeastLTBeast (talk) 02:09, November 4, 2013 (UTC) heya, just noticed your post on my talk page. thanks for the welcome : ) Dwype (talk) 04:32, January 29, 2014 (UTC)